


Hot Chocolate Memories

by Taloko



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Happy Memories, Hot Chocolate, I'm trying but I can't think of anything, Light Angst, Not sure what else to add for tags, catradora, childhood memores, fond memories, this is cute i promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:27:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taloko/pseuds/Taloko
Summary: Scorpia brings Catra a mug of hot chocolate, reminding Catra of a special moment both her and Adora shared a few years back.





	Hot Chocolate Memories

It was chilly in the fright zone. The harsh wind outside made everything colder. Catra sighed as she sat in a private room in the base. Shadow Weaver yelled at her yet again for not being able to bring Adora back.

"When will she get it? She's not coming back..." Catra whispered quietly to herself, irritated that she still wasn't quite on top despite Adora no longer being one of them. She wouldn't say it out loud but she was also upset that Adora had chosen people she barely knew over her. She bit her lip and almost let a small tear shed before being startled by a loud voice, disrupting her from her thoughts.

"Hey Catra!" Catra growled and turned around in her chair, to see Scorpia standing in front of her with a giant grin and a tray with two mugs on top. 

"Hey bestie I brought you something!" Scorpia placed the tray down on the table. Both cups were filled with steaming hot chocolate, completed with marshmallows on top.

Catra blinked and stared at the cups. "What's this for?" She grumbled and looked at Scorpia who placed one of the cups in front of her.

"What do you mean what's it for? To warm you up of course! It's really cold today don't you agree?" Scopria sat down across from her and began drinking her hot chocolate, only to place it down quickly and wave one of her claws in front of her mouth in attempt to cool the burning liquid as it went down her throat.

"Maybe you should wait a few minutes, it's still hot." She lightly touched her tongue. Catra couldn't help but let out an amused chuckle. She looked down at the mug in front of her, watching the white marshmallows bob on top. A fond memory began playing back in her mind.

 

A few years previous

 

A young preteen Catra sat in the barracks, wrapped in a giant blanket on top of Adora's bed. "Why is it so cold outside?" Catra complained out loud as she pulled the blankets tighter around herself, trying to keep warm in the freezing cold room.

Her ears perked up when she heard footsteps walking into the room. She looked over to see a smiling Adora holding two mugs in her hand.

"Need something to help you warm up?" Adora asked as she walked over to her bed. Catra nodded with a smile and opened the blanket to allow Adora to sit next to her. Adora placed the mugs on the ground as she situated herself next to her friend. A small blush crept on Catra's face as Adora placed herself as close to her as possible.

"What did you bring?" Catra asked curiously as Adora wrapped them back up in the blanket, trying to ignore the weird fluttering feeling in her chest. Adora grabbed one of the mugs and handed it to Catra. 

"Hot chocolate." She grinned. Catra looked at the dark brown liquid with curiosity. She sniffed the mug and eye the white marshmallows that were bobbing on top, poking one out of curiosity.

Adora chucked, amused by her friends curiosity. "Shadow Weaver said we could have it as a special treat for working hard. It tastes really good but you need to be-"

Before Adora could warn her that the liquid was hot, Catra had already taken a large gulp, instantly regretting it as she struggled to swallow the hot liquid.

"Ah its hot!" She screeched. Adora couldn't help but laugh. 

"You didn't let me finish, I was trying to tell you, you need to be careful. It's hot." 

Catra was waving her hand fast in front of her mouth, glaring at her friend. "Thanks for the warning." She said sarcastically. Her irritation didn't last long though. She blew on her drink in an attempt to cool it down before taking a smaller sip this time. Her eyes widened at the rich chocolaty taste that filled her mouth. 

"It's so good." 

Adora chuckled, "Told you it was good." She took a sip of her own drink with a smile. Catra watched her friend out of the corner of her eye, her face beginning to feel hot.

Adora looked over. "Hey are you alright, your face is red?" She asked and reached her hand out to touch one of Catra's freckled cheeks. Catra let out a small gasp and pulled away, shaking her head fast. "It's nothing, just the warm temperature of the drink." She said quickly.

"Yeah that makes sense". At least you're not cold anymore right?" She asked with a gentle smile.

"Y-yeah."

Catra watched Adora take another sip of her drink, noticing a bit of the chocolaty liquid trickle down the corner of her lip. Her ears perked up a bit and without thinking she leaned forward to lick up the chocolate. As she got closer, Adora turned her head to say something but was cut off.

Catra's heart was pounding fast as she realized what was happening. Their lips were pressed together in a small innocent kiss. Catra quickly pulled away, her hand in front of her mouth. Adora blinked a few times before blushing. Awkward silence filled the space between them before Adora burst out laughing.

"Well that was awkward." She said loudly as she scratched the back of her head.

All Catra could do was watch her friend with a horrified expression. Why was she laughing? Why did she think it was funny? Was she mad?

"Wow Catra you had to steal my first kiss, how rude." Adora lightly punched Catra's arm in attempt to lighten up the mood.

"Wait, I was the one who stole your first?! You stole mine!" She argued back, her cheeks painted with a bright colorful red. "I was just trying to wipe the chocolate off your face but no you needed to turn your head to the side!" Catra stuck her tongue out then took a large gulp of her hot chocolate which had cooled down, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

Another silence formed between the two, only to be broken seconds later, both of them laughing loudly. The awkward tension disappeared as they enjoyed the rest of their hot chocolate, talking and enjoying each other's warmth and company. They didn't talk about the kiss they shared after that day.

Catra would never forget that memory. She wouldn't forget how close their bodies were exchanging heat, or how intoxicating Adora's scent was as it filled her nostrils. But most of all, she certainly would never forget the kiss. She would never forget how soft and smooth Adora's lips felt against hers, or the tingling sensation they left her with when their lips parted.

 

Back to the present

 

Catra was absentmindedly touching her lips as she stared at the hot chocolate in front of her. Her lips curved in a small smile, soft freckled cheeks were dusted with a light pink, and her heart was beating a little faster. Her ears were twitching and her tail was swishing back and forth in what looked to be a happy wag.

Scorpia waved a claw in front of her friends face. "Hey Catra, hey, are you alright? Were you even listening to a word I was saying?" 

Catra quickly snapped out of her memory induced trance and looked up at a slightly concerned looking Scorpia. "I'm fine." She said and took a sip of her hot chocolate, trying to ignore the fluttering feeling in her chest that refused to go away.

Scorpia smiled in relief. "That's good. You looked lost in thought for a moment but I'm happy you're okay! Anyway back to what I was trying to tell you!" 

Catra couldn't pay attention to Scorpia's words in this moment. 

That memory refused to stop playing her mind and every time she took a sip her hot chocolate, she was reminded of the special moment they shared that day.

She wouldn't say it out loud but she was still hopeful that Adora would come back to her. Who knows, maybe they would be able to cuddle up under the blankets, drink hot chocolate, and share another special moment just like that one again...just maybe.

**Author's Note:**

> I've already written another fanfiction for this couple, I seriously can't get enough, I love my girls so much. Personally I like this work a little more than my other one, I won't lie. As always thank you guys so much for reading! If you have any constructive criticism I would love to here it and if you noticed any grammar mistakes, please let me know so I can fix them! Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
